Christmas Sex
by degrassilovely
Summary: The title says it all


"Eli, this is perfect." Clare gasped at the golden bracelet with their names engraved on it.

"I'm glad you like it, it took forever to pick it out."

She smiled and captured his lips in a kiss for a bit and soon pulled back.

"I have something for you too."

"Babe, I told you don't get me anything."

"I didn't technically but I…um…I want to give myself to you."

Eli's eyes widened, "As in sex?"

She bit her lip and shyly nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean I can wait, you know that."

"I know you can, but I don't want to wait anymore. I've thought about it for a while and I want to sleep with you."

Eli smirked and caressed her cheek softly taking her lips in for a kiss. As it began to deepen, Clare pulled back, "Can we go to your room?" She whispered.

Eli nodded and held out his hand. She took it and they made their way upstairs. So many thoughts were running in her mind as they reached the top of the staircase. She wanted this without a doubt but she couldn't express the anxiousness and nervousness that was coursing through her body.

Eli opened his door and closed it behind them, locking it. Clare was awkwardly standing looking at him. He noticed she was tense, "Babe, please don't be nervous."

"Sorry." She weakly smiled.

"It's okay." He said taking her lips in for a kiss. He gripped her hips and Clare wrapped her arms around his neck. Eli began walking towards the bed causing Clare to walk backwards. He lied her down and crawled on top of her.

They continued the kiss and Eli trailed his lips down to her neck leaving soft open mouth kisses. His hands moved from her waist hesitantly to her Christmas shirt and he tugged on it. She sat up and he tugged it over her head. He reached his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it back down. He lied her back down and began kissing her neck again, "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and took Eli's hand placing them on her breasts. He pulled back to look at her for assurance and she nodded.

He softly caressed and massaged her perky breasts as he left a hickey on her neck. He trailed kisses down her collar bone making his way down to the valley of her breasts. He took her breast in his mouth and flicked his tongue over her hard nipple.

"Eli…" She moaned looking down at him, tugging at his hair.

He pulled back and smirked at her, "You're so sexy." He took her other breast in his mouth doing the same. He tugged at her nipple with his teeth and pulled back causing Clare to whimper.

He trailed kisses down to her hip bone. He hesitantly put his fingers behind the waistband of her jeans. He looked up to her and she nervously nodded.

"I can stop." Eli said.

"No, no go ahead." He unbuttoned her jeans; she lifted her hips up so he can tug the pants down. He leaned back up to her and smashed his lips to hers. He began to rub circles through her panties. She moaned in the kiss.

He pulled back and whispered against her lips, "Can I take them off?"

She nodded and Eli moved back down. He tugged at her panties and slid them down her legs. He admired her body from top to bottom, "Damn, you're gorgeous." She blushed and pulled him back up to her to kiss her. She tugged at his shirt and Eli took it off. Eli began rubbing circles against her center.

"Eli, please." She softly pleaded. Eli tugged down his pants and boxers and Clare blushed at his hardened length.

She looked up to him and blushed, "That's big."

Eli smirked and gave her a chaste kiss reaching for a condom in his nightstand.

"Eli, no." She said grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"I'm…..Im on the pill, I don't want a condom."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Can I do it?" She asked looking down at his erection. He nodded and took her lips in a kiss. She pulled back and he began to kiss her neck. She looked down in between them and took hold of Eli's length. She took a deep breath and pushed it in her.

"Oh my god." She yelled as her head fell back. Eli pulled back from her neck and softly thrust in her.

"Fuck Eli." She groaned. He caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry, You want me to stop?"

She shook her head and Eli took a deep breath as he broke her barrier. " Fuck!" She yelled. Eli softly moved in her, "No Eli, stop please." He stayed in her not moving as tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry." He said wiping her tears.

She shook her head, "Its fine, you can't control it."

"I hate seeing you cry." She weakly smiled and wiped her tears. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a hint. He softly gripped her hips as he began to slowly thrust.

"Oh my god Eli." She groaned, her head to the side.

"Babe, look at me." She ignored him and clawed at his back.

"Clare, look at me please." She looked at him as he continued to thrust.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, "Faster please." She said looking up to him. Eli obliged to her request and picked up the pace.

"Eli!" She bit her lip and arched her back. She looked down in between them and watched as his length moved in and out.

"Yes Eli, God!" She yelled squeezing her eyes shut. He pulled out and he heard her whimper. She opened her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"You're gonna be on top." Her eyes widened.

"What? I….no Eli, I don't know how."

"You're gonna do fine." Eli said lying down and he pulled Clare in his lap to straddle him.

"Eli, I can't do this." She said honestly.

"I promise you're gonna do it right, there's no wrong way to do it." She nodded and grabbed his length. She pushed it in her and groaned, "Oh my god." She said arching her back.

She began to move back and forth as she looked down at Eli as he guided her hips.

"Am I doing it right?" She asked softly.

"You're doing perfect just go faster."

She put her hands on the bed, on either side of Eli and began grinding her hips faster.

"Got damn Clare, you're killing me." She grinded and Eli had hit her spot, "Eli…" She softly moaned.

He got the hint and thrusted his hips up to her spot. She squeezed her eyes shut, bit her lip as she arched her back.

Her hair was falling in her face, she tugged her hand through it to pull it back.

"Eli, I'm so close, please." She groaned. They both began working at it as Clare moved up and down and Eli thrusted his hips up.

Eli leaned up to take her breast in his mouth and began biting on her nipple, "God Eli." She yelled. He thrust his hips faster as he felt her walls clenching.

"Elijah!" She yelled as she let go and Eli right after. He rode out their orgasm as Clare fell on top of him. Once she caught her breath, she moved off of him. She looked down and saw her cum was on his length. She leaned down and sucked it off.

"Damn Clare." Eli groaned looking down at her. She smiled and laid next to him.

"How was it?" Eli asked catching his breath.

"Perfect." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.


End file.
